Mixed drinks, such as cocktails, are enjoyed by people round the world. The preparation of these drinks is aided by cocktail shakers, of which there are numerous varieties. Some versions merely combine a top and bottom section. While this is useful for sealing and mixing cocktail ingredients, these products require a separate strainer to be used. To address this inconvenience, other models have integrated straining functionality into the shaker itself, allowing mixing and straining to be achieved by the same product. However, the bodies of these and other solutions are often made of steel or other opaque materials. The opaque construction prevents a user from seeing the drink as it is mixed, which is disadvantageous when using visual cues to determine how much shaking a cocktail requires. Mason jars, invented over a century ago, are found throughout households today. Also known as canning jars, mason jars can easily be transformed into drink mixers. By providing a filter and sealing cap, mason jars can be used for drink mixing. Retrofitting a mason jar as such reduces clutter and is equally as effective as current products on the market. Before the present invention, no unique top and lid combination provided the ability to filter mixed drinks from glass jars, specifically mason jars.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows a simple glass jar to act as a sealing cocktail shaker. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a gasket, filtering lid, and cap to form part of the cocktail shaker. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transparent cocktail shaker, allowing a user to see the contents.